Various forms of tension exercisers have been heretofore designed, but most of these have not been particularly well adapted to enable varied exercising of different body limb portions. Although an effective tension exerciser is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,815, even this exerciser does not include structure whereby different weight value weight structure may be readily operatively associated with the exerciser. In addition, my above-noted prior patent discloses tension member anchoring structure which is expensive to produce and thereby unnecessarily increases the cost of manufacture. Accordingly, a need exists for a tension exerciser including structure whereby different value weight structure may be readily utilized in conjunction with the exerciser and the various tension member sections of the exerciser may be anchored relative to each other in an inexpensive manner.
In addition to the exerciser disclosed in my above-noted prior patent, other similar exercising devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,183,265, 2,716,027, 3,117,782, 3,162,441, 3,752,474, 3,834,694 and 3,858,874. Further, additional similar exercising devices are also disclosed in French Pat. No. 1,183,144 and Swedish Pat. Nos. 78,676.